Providence of the Slain
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Gabriel was dead, died saving her life as well as two humans. Now Kali feels there is a debt to be repaid, but she cannot do it alone to her surprise so she enlisted the help of a Trickster known in Native American stories. AU Season 5x19 Ending.
1. Introduction

**Title: **Providence of the Slain**  
Characters: **Gabriel (Supernatural), Coyote (Trickster found in Native American Traditional stories), Kali (Supernatural)  
**Timeline: **AU Season 5x19 Ending.

**Authoress Note:** Just so you know FireChildSlytherin5 helped me with the title and it's because of her that I like the idea of Coyote, some of the traits Coyote has was borrowed from her version of Coyote found in her story "Trickster's Arise". I don't even know why I'm starting another story considering I have many on the going, but I can't help but write another story when the idea is buzzing in my head (FireChildSlytherin5's fault).

Hope you enjoy :)

~Story Below~

**Introduction**

Kali was a Goddess, one of destruction, the life cycle, time and change. She commanded a level of respect from everyone around her. And wasn't above bloodshed and death. But she was also a rational being when her own temper doesn't best her. And she is old enough to keep a hold of it successfully which cannot be said for younger deities in the world. Still that does not always concern her.

Kali destroys only to recreate, and what she destroys is sin, ignorance and decay. But even she cannot do it all because of the fact that there are so many deities out there and it would be an all out war if others feel she breaches their area. Their territory. So she concerns herself with her own area. Silently, steadily. As she has for so long.

The first time that she could remember in a long time there was a gathering of many Pagan Gods of different area's. Different religions. She helped organize it. They had a Messenger, Mercury there as well.

Mercury who sold them out!

That angered her so much, she remembered the last time she got this angry was at Loki for his lack of seriousness. Loki who she found out was actually Gabriel. She felt betrayed. She hurt and it wasn't easy to make her feel hurt.

So things happened, she thought she killed him.

But he was a Trickster, there was no question about it. In the end he truly was one of the best for pulling his disguise as Loki off for so long.

Gabriel, the Archangel died at his own brother's hand. Now brothers dying by brothers happen all the time throughout history. But this time was different, for her anyway. Gabriel died protecting her and his two humans, the Winchesters. And she felt guilty for it. For his dying. For binding him to her with the use of his blood.

So when all was clear and empty.

She parted ways with the Winchester's, let them do their own thing. They did not matter to her, still she felt she owed them a little leeway for assisting her in getting away. She will do what she can in the future if there comes a time when they require her help specifically.

She headed back to the hotel and walked past the blood and the bodies of vessels now empty of life and Pagan Gods. She entered the main conference room where they were gathered and looked upon the body of Gabriel. She took in the expression on his face, sad and neutral. He was betrayed, and his deceased body showed it. Wings were etched and burnt right into the ground. They would have been glorious to see, she could admit that to herself.

Still he saved her life, she wanted to do the same.

But he was an Archangel. A being made of grace, not something she was used to dealing with.

Focusing on everything around her and in her. She settles herself next to the cooling corpse she used to know as well as she knows her own body. They were lovers after all. Then she was a lover to Baldur for a time.

Setting her hand on the empty hole where a weapon, the real weapon that ended his life used to be. She frowned, where did the weapon go? Not putting too much thought on that she used her own powers to try to revive the deceased being.

Much to her irritation after a good hour she had to stop attempting. There was no change. Just her own powers singing in her failure. And she doesn't take failure well at times, so she cursed inwardly because she holds herself well so she wouldn't risk being heard outright. It was improper. But still the emotions was there and there was no denying that.

Standing back up she found herself a chair. She had to think.

Closing her eyes she focused on her own memories with him when Gabriel was Loki. The stories he told her. The children he had, how was it possible for an Archangel to have children? Unless over time he truly did become a Pagan Trickster God of sorts? Was that possible. Well, given that they were slaughtered here by a mere child throwing a tantrum, then yes anything was possible.

Staring at the body of Baldur coldly she mused over things.

She could hear worshippers praying to her, but she ignored them at the moment. She had her own will, and right now she had to deal with this situation. It was only fair.

Frowning she remembered passing Odin's corpse in the hallway. Asking a Norse Pagan God was out, so was there any other beings that would want to help Gabriel? He wasn't always easy to be friendly with depending on his mood, there was times he could be quite vicious.

She herself could be quite dark. And it showed in text of religions her followers wrote and followed.

Searching her own memory she figured there was at least one he mentioned some time ago. Before they went their separate ways, Loki intact from head to toe. A mercy from her.

A name.

Coyote. A Trickster mentioned in many Native Aboriginal traditional stories from Canada to Mexico. She knows this is a friendship that was possible because she heard of Coyote being compared to the Scandinavian Loki.

But the thing was, could a mere Trickster be able to help her repay a debt? And would this Coyote consider listening to Kali long enough to hear her out? Well, that one was easy. He would have no choice. But if this in regards to his friend, then there was a chance that he would hear her out.

Tricksters were territorial, but they were also neutral and quite capable of making friends that last a lifetime. Unless you betray that friendship then look out because Tricksters of any kind could be considered hero's in stories, trickster and they could be viewed in a negative light. As show in so many stories she heard of so many different tricksters.

They weren't the ones you would want to trifle with if you weren't powerful.

_~Tricksters and Goddesses~_

Songs sung to myths and legends that was accompanied by drum and flutes passed down from generations and made by younger generations under the tutelage of their Elders and parents. This was what caught his attention. The songs sung was to him. To what he was.

Coyote was originally enjoying a stroll in the woods on four paws rather then two legs.

Normally he doesn't actually accept the offer that was being said now. He was being invited, normally in desperation he is asked for favours or help and mostly from younger generations that are slowly losing where they came from. Not all because there were generations looking back and holding on for life.

This invite was just an offer of company.

And Coyote was finding himself in a mood to be in someone's presence after thirty years. The last person he socialized with was Loki who pulled off a rather clever trick. They got a laugh out of it. Loki preferred a younger appearance and Coyote preferred an older one. But despite the old appearance his body is not ravaged by time. So it went as a shock when he could toss a young male across a room when he himself only looks to be old and weak on first glance.

Children were not as observant as they used to be.

Such a pity.

And they were so odd these days as well, perhaps that is why he preferred the woods to looking at odd coloured hair and rather revealing clothing. Perhaps the old appearance was affecting him after all? Perhaps the next time he sees his old friend he will say:

"I feel as old as I look old friend."

Coyote shifted and walked on two legs in approach of a dome structure covered with animal skin and tarps. New age and old. A nice little mixture. He approached the entrance and crouched down looking inside. The singing stopped. Elders, all of them. Old and respectable. He could smell that on them even before he laid his eyes on the humans inside. All of them had the ravages of time on their faces and bodies, strips of black was the only show that their hair used to be all black as it hung in braids or down their backs.

Long hair.

To them he knows what he looks like. He looks like them. Old, an Elder. But he wears the fur of a coyote and like them his hair is in two neat greying braids tied and feathered. Beads clattered together from the leather jacket he wears with leather fringes where the beads were attached to.

The only thing that would give him away was his eyes and the slightly sharper canines. His eyes were coyotes eyes instead of human. There was nothing human in his eyes. Yellow with the hint of light brown.

Needlessly said, they were surprised that he accepted their kind offer. And surprised they could see him, he was not always one to be seen unless he chooses otherwise.

Soon enough he was invited in and given a spot to sit. Comfortable as he was, he did not take anything off but he did silently give them his blessing. A gift they will honour when they realize the presence of his blessing.

Despite the cheerful songs sung to him and with him, he felt like something was off.

Something was wrong!

And he was proven right when the flap across the entrance was lifted away and a woman stared into his eyes. Dark was the first thing he noticed. Dark, beautiful, powerful.

A Pagan Goddess.

"Are you the Trickster Coyote?" She said, cutting the the chase and gaining the attention of everyone in the sweat lodge. The Elders remained quiet, but not liking the disrespect shown openly.

Coyote narrowed his eyes. What did this Pagan Goddess want with him? He could smell the lack of hostile intent on her but the ability of destruction was not to be ignored. Looking around at the Elders who wisely kept quiet, his decision made Coyote simply exited the sweat lodge. Pity, today was such a good day.

"I am." Coyote answered, instinct telling him she was not here to socialize so she will cut to the point here. But away from prying ears. They walked down a path made to the sweat lodge. She was out of place here with her red dress and classy appearance. Her shoes were made to match, not suited for these grounds but you wouldn't know that with how easy it was for her to walk. Coyote himself was only wearing his bare feet. Jeans as well. A mixture of old and new.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Coyote listened to her words calmly without interrupting once even when he felt a surge of anger grip him tightly to a point where he nearly choked like that anger was physically grabbing his throat.

Loki was dead!

Trickster's were not always social creatures, like everything else they had territories and area's where they did best at. Skills and quirks you could say. Coyote was more neutral himself, he gave the needing what they needed by taking it away from those who have plenty. Like water for example. And he was also cruel when required but never more then needed, legends painted him worse then what it was like. Still that was humans for you, they glorify and exaggerate things. But there is always truth in everything including the lies. Lessons to be learnt.

Coyote knows that Loki, a trickster of the Norse variety was a little more jaded and one sided. He punished and he was scarily good at it. Left the innocent alone nine times out of ten or he would gift them something they really needed if he was in an extraordinarily good mood but it was seldom that he harmed the innocent.

And now that same Loki was dead.

And not Loki at all!

Coyote wasn't sure what to do about that part, all this time he thought Loki was a Trickster like himself. But to find out from a Pagan that he was actually a being made of grace. An Archangel named Gabriel was a shock. Coyote could remember the time he met the tricky little bugger, Loki- or Gabriel for that matter. The smaller male just arrived onto the continent Coyote considered to be for the most part his territory at the moment. It would eventually become cut up into territories between tribes and move onto becoming several countries, some large and some small but only three would be his main concern.

It was not the friendliest welcomes either.

Coyote was young, foolishly so.

He fought with Loki, who even then he sensed was holding something back and pulling some of his punches. But only some. Coyote was sore by the end of the day. Sore and frustrated with a bruised ego. Not a good combination.

They parted ways and Loki grudgingly accepted the fact that even though he could stay he did not have free rule here. Coyote was tough enough to enforce that rule.

Now that Coyote knows the truth, he's not so sure. But in his old age came a taste of humility and wisdom so anger does not grip him for that reason. Pride and ego's were for the young. And Coyote was no longer young.

Eventually by the time tribes were becoming more orderly and expanding on their knowledge Loki and himself formed a grudging friendship that eventually became a genuine one. A well earned one. They swapped stories, caused mischief to anything that really required it.

Coyote didn't regret it.

"Well? Are you going to help me or more importantly, help him?" The pagan who introduced herself as Kali the Hindu Goddess. Coyote could practically taste the doubt that he would now that he was aware of the truth. She managed to hide this well, tucked behind arrogance and dignity. Coyote could sense that she was here because of a life debt. It was a sense of honour, to try at least to pay someone back for giving their life and trying to save yours as well as others. Coyote could respect that.

And plus, Loki or Gabriel it didn't entirely matter too much. The man was still a trickster because he pulled off one of the greatest tricks of his life. Becoming someone knew and that was never an easy thing to do. Not for anyone no matter who or what you are.

"I will, Gabriel or Loki it does not matter, he was still a trickster in the end. After all he fooled all of us for quite some time." Coyote said with a chuckle, he would laugh about that truth for quite some time now. Regardless of the fate of the man who gave a laugh even though it was probably not his intention at the time.

Coyote could tell that she was pleased by his answer and allowed her a moment of relaxing before the situation she escaped from thanks to Loki re-entered her mind. Coyote could tell she was not used to such personal things like this, hasn't been for some time. She had her duties and she performed them well. But this was a unique one that could not be written in books or religions.

"We shall go to the Elysian Fields Motel. Where he died." Kali said, all business and Coyote simply went with it. Coyote wondered why his old friend would go there, and what was there exactly that drew the archangel turned trickster. And Coyote asked this, Kali paused only moments before going into detail about what was the purpose of the meeting that was held there.

Coyote was enraged at the betrayals laced through that meeting. Betrayal's towards Loki from both a past love and of course Mercury. Coyote considered Mercury to be a foolish, foolish child. Perhaps it was a mercy to have him killed early on by Lucifer the one who he betrayed others to. Coyote did not mention this.

Instead he followed her to the hotel that now seemed like a grave unfitting for everything inside who was now dead. Coyote followed her in and was surprised at the barbarism found in the building in the ways people died and the fate of the humans who were unlucky to not escape with their lives.

He would have said his opinion on this, but wisely kept quiet as he followed her into the conference room and stood in shock at the door.

Being told was one thing.

Seeing was another!

There he was, Loki on the ground. Wings burnt into the floor and tables. Massive and at one time Coyote figured glorious. But now dead all the same.

"Can you do it?" Kali asked, not moving from where she stood and staring at Loki only briefly looking at another body. Another Pagan. Coyote didn't pay that body much thought, instead he approached Loki's body.

"Resurrecting an archangel would be much different then bringing back a trickster. But I will try." Coyote said honestly as he crouched near the body of his oldest friend. Not touching the etched echo's of wings.

Coyote concentrated on the corpse of his friend. Human, no soul. There obviously hasn't been one for a long time. There was the magic that was unavoidably that of a trickster's. And that was an interesting development. It would appear, archangel or not over time Gabriel became Loki through and through. Coyote hummed to himself as an acknowledgement of that fact.

"Tricksters are powerful and are known to use powers and magics. Not the kind you find in witches, that is tainted and watered down. That is what made tricksters powerful in our own ways. And resourceful. Gabriel here, or Loki. Whichever you prefer, may have been an archangel but there is the stuff Tricksters are made of in him. Strong enough for him to be Loki." Coyote explained calmly, figuring he should give her an explanation.

"Does this mean you can help him?" Kali asked as she moved closer and stared down at the body Coyote crouched near, now that he see's his friend so defeated the violent urge to protect him and tear into Kali for letting this happen crept up in him. But age and wisdom kept his behaviour at bay.

For now.

"It means I can try and might actually do something. But I will take him from this place, it is where he died and it is not a decent place to be brought back. There is too much death and too much negativity that can interfere with this process." Coyote explained calmly as he moved enough to pick the small body up. Lighter then it should be. It had no right to be this light and this defeated. But that was fate when dealing with backward individual's like Loki had to. He smelt two humans within this room, living. Coyote was familiar with who they were but in short didn't care either.

This was where he was going to part ways with Kali and he told her so. But gave her his word that she will learn of Loki's fate. She probably somehow sensed that Coyote wasn't pleased with her and probably wanted to spare herself the headache of dealing with an increasingly temperamental trickster.

Perhaps it was her own shame that kept her from putting up a fight. In the end Coyote got what he wanted and he carried Loki's body to what Coyote thought to be his home territory. Old stones carved stories and legends about Norse myths and battles. Most if not lost in translation these days. Coyote knows that it is not his right to be here, but Loki has long since let him creep into this territory as Loki enters America whenever and for however long as he wishes.

In the most secluded place Coyote could find that had enough shelter to keep them from the worlds sight. Coyote would have to do this in the privacy of the cave he found. With a quick sniff of the air and a quick glance around he could see no one. For that Coyote was grateful. He did not wish to scare off anyone or force them to leave. He had more important things to concentrate his powers to.

Coyote wasn't an extremely powerful trickster but he was nothing you would want to cross paths with in a fight or any sort of altercation. He wasn't weak.

Putting Loki down Coyote spread his fur cover within the centre of the cave before stripping Loki down. Nudity didn't bother Coyote, he wasn't a blushing child. He looked as old as he felt at times. It was Coyote's blood and the blood of sacrificial offerings caught by Coyote himself to mark down the necessary incantations.

All Pagan in origin. Older then what any normal hunter would be aware of.

Taught to him by old deities and some of which taught to him by Loki himself. Coyote wondered if that was because Loki knew this would be required one day. This was something he did not share with Kali, it was a need to know basis.

And to do what he was going to do will take all of his power and weaken him for some time. How long, Coyote didn't know for sure. It could be seconds, minutes, hours or years. But Loki and himself, well they came to an understanding that formed a friendship a long time ago. Coyote trusts that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took about seventy three hours to finish the ritual and make sure they are still hidden away. Coyote was feeling drained, his bones shaped as they were now felt tired and the weather seemed to take on a colder edge to it that felt almost cutting. Now all he had to do was sit back and hope that his old friend will come back to life. If his creator was willing to allow that, not that Coyote was entirely fond of the entire scenario of that from the little he has learnt from other supernatural beings.

His back was to Loki while he waited. The clouds looked threatening and Coyote pulled the fur tighter against his back as he listened for any sign of life behind him and in front of him.

Two hours after the ritual Coyote was starting to lose hope. He so desperately wanted his friend to live, and not for Earth's sake or anything like that. He was getting sentimental in his old age.

That was until one heart beat, two heart beats and then light erupted from behind him causing him to react before thinking in the action of turning around to see where that light was coming from. Coyote didn't care if it was dignified or not, his mouth dropped open as he watched the scene in front of him.

Light poured out of the wound on his chest, out of Loki's eyes, nose and mouth. Even light came from his ears. His skin was glowing and showing that there was a barely contained mass inside of such a seemingly frail body and the ground showed shadows that told him that Loki didn't have a very humanoid shape to begin with if he had a shape at all. Coyote found the light got brighter and brighter to a point where he used a hand to block some of the light from affecting his sight while watching the impossible scene in front of him.

The scream came next. Not human in the slightest it sounded like it was echoing and straining the vocal cords of what he now knows was a human body, a vessel. It left Coyote's ears ringing. Coyote was impressed and shocked to say the least, he knows Loki was hiding things, all Tricksters do but this was something else entirely.

Light from underneath Loki was a split second warning before Coyote was knocked off his feet by massive wings that were unnaturally large for a body that size. He couldn't count how many at first but they focused in on about three large sets that folded in one at a time before fading from sight.

"Wings..." Coyote murmured to himself as he watched in disbelief as the last set pulled inwards without even moving the body and fading.

Slowly the light faded out and the stiffened body of Loki relaxed. A steady rise and fall of the chest informed him that his old friend was indeed alive. Breathing wasn't entirely needed for things like them to live, but it was something that was done regardless because they were required to blend in with humans or else their schemes and plots won't work all that great. There were a few things that was required for their kind. Like sweets, chocolates work best. Trickster's had one large sweet tooth and could out eat others when it comes to sweets. There metabolism is such that they crave sugary treats and consumes calories voraciously. Coyote once had a contest with Loki and lost.

Coyote rubbed his eyes for a moment before approaching Loki's still body and kneeling next to him. He looked like he was sleeping and Coyote let out a sigh of relief. A cave wouldn't be a good place to wake up in but Loki no doubt woke up in worse places then this. They both have, they weren't young after all.

Slipping his arms underneath the one he would consider to be the greatest trickster of all because who else would have been able to fool everyone into thinking he was something else so easily? It would forever be remembered that way if Coyote had any say in the matter. Cursing the man's weight despite such a small size Coyote forced the both of them to relocate back within his own territory in a trailer he borrowed about seventy years ago and everything was around the appropriate age too. But Coyote doesn't use the appliances so it didn't matter. If anything it was just a storing place for trinkets or a place where he lingers when bored.

The bed was musty and dusty. Coyote set Loki down anyway and took off his jacket and shoes while leaving him uncovered in a dark room. Lining the wall and ceiling was signs of artwork and creations carved, sewn or painted in his name and all of it done in the way of the old. Nothing new or store bought. Gifts to him and his name, back when sacrifices and offerings were made. A few drums lined the hallway and old calumets or also known as a peace pipes that he has used with old chiefs of the past. They still smelt of tobacco and again not the store bought stuff that was tainted and had too many chemicals in them to taste all that good in Coyote's opinion.

He left the fallen Trickster there while fetching sweets and chocolates that Loki has grown a fondness for. With everything said and done he let himself collapse on the couch stirring up dust as leaned back and waited.

He never thought he would have had to do what he just did. But somehow Loki must have known and saw this coming because he started teaching Coyote a lot of things some time ago. It actually worried Coyote a bit, Loki reassured him though and in return Coyote learnt what he had to learn.

Now all he had to do was wait for his old friend to wake up. Coyote was willing to wait.

In total it took about two days for Loki to wake up and even then he was exhausted and tired, Coyote has never seen his oldest friend so beaten down and Coyote cursed the events that caused such a thing. Rather then saying a word he moved enough for Loki to have a seat next to him on the couch, the offer of chocolate accepted. Coyote figures at this point that chocolates and sweets wasn't needed due to the fact that Loki wasn't actually what he said he was. He was an Archangel. But still the offer was there.

It took about three hours before the silence to be broken and by Loki.

"How long was I out exactly?" A simple question and Coyote offered another chocolate bar before even considering answering.

"Two days and seventy five hours at least, give or take a few here and there." Coyote's answer was simple and to the point, he knows Loki would appreciate that. And he could tell his old friend did with a nod of his head and mumbling something about the world not ending while he was out.

"About that. Are you going to help the humans your ex mentioned?" Coyote eventually asked, curiosity drove him to. He wasn't actually for or against the idea of helping them. He was neutral as it was.

"Kali? Kali came and got you?" Loki ended up focusing on what wasn't important entirely but Coyote was fine with that. He couldn't count anymore of how many times their conversations took odd routes that Coyote never really speaks of unless with Loki.

"I'm sure you already know that she would have, it does seem to be a quirk of hers." Coyote said as he handed another chocolate bar, a snickers this time while fetching himself an old calumet and simply lit it so he could smoke, his first offer was turned down as Loki munched on his chocolate bars.

"True given what and who Kali is. And to your question no, I'm not going to help because everything will turn out okay. Not great, lives would be lost but the door will be closed on the two trouble makers. It's the future I'm worried about and will wait on." Loki answered as he crumbled up the wrapper and tossed it into a garbage can that was placed beside him. It'll be filled in no time.

"That bad?" Coyote mused as he lazily watched the smoke from his long and elaborate pipe. Coyote wasn't entirely worried, not yet.

"Annoying and too many idiots getting ideas." Loki said with a shrug as he relaxed back and kept eating the chocolate bars. Perhaps he required them more then the people who know him as Gabriel thinks. Either way, Coyote doesn't mind providing this for his friend and he could admit that the company was acceptable.

"Are you going to let anyone know you're alive?" Coyote asked as he blinked at the fact that all the junk food was over half eaten, Coyote just shakes his head and creates more without a problem. He was a trickster after all and whatever a trickster can do so can Coyote.

"Nope." Loki answered with a shrug, that was a lie because one day he'll make sure everyone knows he's back in business and Coyote has to still inform Kali that everything is okay, he did give his word more or less and Coyote was a man of his word. Loki will understand this, if not then he can go sulk in another corner of the globe.

He offered his pipe again and this time it was accepted.

"Nasty habit your smoking." Loki states with a hint of a smile as he passes it back.

"Good thing I'm not human." Coyote shoots back with a full on grin. Coyote knows that things won't remain calm as they are now, that is the way of life and Coyote was used to it. Eventually he will go back to the woods where he likes to roam and Loki will go and carry on his trickster business quietly and one day perhaps the world will know that Gabriel was alive.

"Make sure my ex keeps quiet about my existence old friend." Loki states as he stands up, he hated to eat and run that much Coyote could see but Loki wasn't always one to stay in the same place for long especially when bothered. And the trickster was being bothered a great deal. Family business would do that to you and Loki no doubt is heartbroken.

Coyote nodded and just before Loki took off Coyote made sure to say,  
"My doors are always open old friend." Loki offered him a genuine smile before disappearing from the room. Next time he considered finding a new nickname for his old friend. Maybe something to do with his wings?


	4. Last Chapter

**Last Chapter **

Coyote was never one to do things on other terms, he was a Trickster and Trickster's do things on their own terms within reason of course. Nothing is without purpose in the chaos a Trickster can in fact bring. Coyote just used old fashion wisdom as well. So when he went to speak to an irate Kali it was on his terms despite who she was and what she could do.

They met at a small cafe near the edge of town and near a major highway so their odd looks can be blamed on them being travellers. People didn't ask too many questions, could be because of Kali or it could be because of Coyote. Either way, they had peace from the locals.

He wasn't put off by her irate behaviour as others were. Coyote minded her for the most part, his own rudeness crept in though despite his best intentions. He disliked her, so that didn't help his saving face for who and what he was. She simply rubbed him the wrong way. Perhaps it was petty of him or perhaps it was because of her betrayal and cowardice for not doing something before. For not having enough sense to listen to a message clearly intended as a warning. She left Loki who was actually Gabriel to die alone. Left Gabriel to face his brother alone and it left him dead among the filth and the deceased.

As far as Coyote was concerned, her only saving grace to stop Coyote's mood from becoming worse then it was, was that she had enough sense to come and get him to assist. That she had a sense that she owed Loki for his sacrifices and his attempt to saving her as well as the other Gods in that building.

To put it mildly, Coyote wasn't fond of Mercury either, but he won't speak ill of the dead. It wasn't proper.

She sat across from him. Her classy appearance was toned down from the last time he saw her. She was no longer dressed in a dress and heeled shoes that were poorly suited to where she found Coyote. But her appearance was still elegant and with an unmistakable edge of flirtation while she was in fact unreachable to humans. Himself for an open leather jacket that showed an ageing chest and stomach, old used jeans and the lack of shoes. His fur wasn't visible to them but to her she still saw the pelt of coyote fur which held a clear sign of who he was.

To the humans in this cafe his eyes were old and black, but to Kali they held the look of coyote eyes.

"So he's alive and has been since yesterday." Kali stated, not for the first time. Anger heard in her voice and Coyote confirmed it once again. Coyote could practically taste the anger in the air, her anger made the humans unsettled and Coyote had little care for that outside of the fact that it'll eventually draw attention towards them.

No human would be openly harmed today though.

"Why have you not tell me this yesterday?" Kali demanded this time around. Her voice was deceivingly calm, however Coyote knows to not take that for granted and trust it. Coyote shifted in his seat, not a sign of discomfort or shame. It was just what it was, him shifting in his seat and she simply gave him a scolding look for it.

"The revival of Loki would have been an easy one, if he was just that. But you and I both know he is also an Archangel called Gabriel. So it took a lot more energy and preparations to set up to ensure it's success. The whole thing took seventy five hours to pull off starting the moment you showed me to his body. I also had to make sure he ate something, old habits of considering him to be a Trickster like myself. Afterwards, rest was required because as I said it took a lot of energy to pull off." Coyote explained calmly, he did in fact leave information about Loki out. Coyote did not trust her to give everything away. That would be up to Loki to do so in the future.

Coyote watched her absorb the information calmly while he finished off the cold pancake that he ordered. It was smothered in syrup. For the most part she seemed like she accepted what he said to be truth.

"Very well, where is he?" Kali asked, Coyote had to smile at that.

"Why else would a trickster disappear? His work is done, his message passed on and his pranks pulled. He will wait until he considers himself needed once more. Our old friend was always like that. Of this you know." Coyote answered with a smile as he polished off his drink to wash the syrup down. She sneered at what he was eating and drinking but she seemed resigned to sweet things being eaten in front of her. She did go out with Loki at one time. And Coyote could see that she in her own way still loved him, she wouldn't be this invested otherwise. Her debt has been paid in full.

"Of course." Kali answers, her voice cooling and not so angry anymore. She seemed to be resigned to what Coyote said as well. She did in fact know what Trickster's were like after all. She was no fool and no young deity playing at the role of God or in her case Goddess.

"How did you know how to help him?" Kali asked as she relaxed enough to converse with Coyote.

"He showed me how many years ago." Coyote calmly explained and watched as she showed shock and rage and was that hurt? Coyote let her emotions settle before adding that Loki probably already foresaw this to be his fate. He was Loki and Gabriel. There should be no doubt about his abilities.

"So he already knows that this would happen, why did he not teach me how? Why do something that he knows would kill him if that's the case?" Kali asked, she no doubt cursed herself for the very human behaviour that was so unlike her. Coyote could only pity her for it and admire the rare show for what it was.

Coyote stood up, ready to leave. Taking a few steps so that he was standing next to her he simply regarded her before saying calmly,

"You consider him a Trickster and that he took nothing serious. Dear Kali, he took everything seriously. Pranks and joking are a cover that keeps people out. It is just like your untouchable appearance. A mask, a default setting. Has it not occurred to you?

Consider this. You are born out of nothing. Born into a family that is so vast and wide with light and power and turmoil and heartache, then you see that family torn apart over a small species that now worship you and other Gods and at times no God. You cannot bare to watch that, so you flee. You become something else. But you must keep others out least they learn what you are and what heartache you bare." Coyote didn't actually know any of this, he knows Loki but he didn't know Gabriel. He could guess though. His wisdom helped him learn this from experience in seeing such instances of other families and his judge of Loki helped paint a picture that might just be more truth then fiction.

Either way, it hits home with the Hindu Goddess.

She protests of course, she obviously didn't like the thought of her not seeing or failing to see something right in front of her considering her own abilities and powers. Coyote shuts her up though with a simple question that could be seen as harsh or uncaring, Coyote didn't care entirely.

"Did you really try to see beyond your own annoyance, to catch the creature he was and who he was underneath the snaps of his fingers and wicked pranks?"

With that Coyote was gone, back to the woods he was walking in before he answered an invitation to company and called upon by Kali a Hindu Goddess owing a favour.

~Kali~

She allowed Coyote to leave, she had a lot to digest and a lot to figure out with herself as she stood up and travelled back to India where she resides most of her time. Here she was worshipped and here she was comfortable. She should have made the connections to Gabriel sooner, it was odd though because she first met him when he healed a child of a faith that did not belong in India so very long ago.

Closing her eyes while absorbing the heat of the sun she could remember the boy had a cross around his neck. Cheaply made but honest somehow. Gabriel who at the time called himself Loki simply shrugged it off and said he had a soft spot for children and the child needed someone to help. She of course stated that the boy could have prayed to proper deities if he truly needed help. Loki at the time just smiled and accepted what she said with a noncommittal shrug.

They started a relationship not too long after that, and she found that he was fascinated by her many arms and her beauty. It was like this already old Trickster had a childlike glee to him that was fading then and now that she looked back that childlike glee that at first attracted her was gone the next time the truly met face to face in that fateful hotel.

Dare she say, she missed it almost.

One thing was certain, she wasn't used to the sense of failure Coyote's words forced into her. Did she fail to look underneath the surface of someone who she saw as someone who took nothing seriously? Would she have seen his pain if she did?

And worse, could she have done something about it?

However the truth was, by the time she found out who he was she was already so spiteful towards him that she attempted to kill him at that hotel. She did wonder however what she would have done then if she knew what she now knows. But this time around, she had the time now. For what she didn't know and that frustrated and angered her. But that was fine, she was alive and somehow had the feeling that things won't be so horrible in regards of the world ending under some nonsense of angel slapping matches.

Loki...

Gabriel was alive and somewhere in the world. She will ask him about things then.

**Authoress Note:** I didn't actually intend to hint at past Gabriel-Loki/Kali but I did. I highly doubt I'd be writing a sequel in regards of those two fully. I do however plan on writing a sequel oneshot of sorts of Gabriel popping back into the lives of everyone by giving Naomi some trouble. Who knows, maybe I'll hint about the pairing then or not... I haven't decided.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
